


Stark Family Adventures

by feeling_like_fangirling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Field Trip, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Secret Identity, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_like_fangirling/pseuds/feeling_like_fangirling
Summary: Tony Stark has a big secret, he is married and has three children. It's a mystery how he has kept it from the media. This is a series of vignettes about the stark family and their adventures. Chp.2 up now.





	1. Peter's secret & a field trip home. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please have a little patience. I'm happy to receive constructive criticism. Thank-you for reading.

Ch. 1

When Peter woke up, it was a normal Wednesday morning, the alarm clock on my bedside blasted some AC/DC ( it was a gift from his dad after being late for school over a hundred times). 

“I’m up, I'm up. Mornin’ Fry.”

“Good morning Peter, Captain Rogers is making you breakfast and requests your presence, clean and ready to go, in the kitchen in five minutes.”

“WHAT?”

He ran, he had no time to take a shower, so he just put on some clean clothes and washed his face. 

Steve was waiting with an eyebrow raised mockingly. 

“Seriously Pete, amino acid! you call that a pun?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your shirt, what do you call an acid with an attitude? you’re just as bad as your dad.”

“I'm not that bad,”  Peter mumbled as Steve laughed.

“Eat,” he said as he passed Peter a plate with a huge stack of his favorite blueberry pancakes (What? He was a growing boy with a spidey metabolism).

“Mmm, Uncle Steve... Where's dad? NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE THAT YOU'RE HERE is just that mom and dad are usually here when I wake up.”

“Relax Pete, your parents had to leave early. Your mom to an SI meeting and Coulson threatened your dad with a taser so that he would complete some paperwork.”

Peter laughed, he could picture his dad cowering under Coulson's threat. Last time he thought Coulson was bluffing and got tased so badly he kept twitching the entire day and the next.

“Peter happy is downstairs, he says that if your not down in 30 seconds he’s leaving without you.”

“Tell him to leave fry, I’ll take him,” said Darcy as she entered the kitchen still dressed in her PJs.

“Thanks Darce,” Peter uttered with his mouth full, some food falling off his mouth.

“EWW, stop, stop, don't thank me if you’re gonna be gross about it,” she looked on with disgust, then turning to Steve she said “morning Cap.” 

“Good morning Darcy, want some breakfast?” 

“Maybe later, I have to change or Peter is gonna be late.”

“Ok, I'll leave them on the table.”

 

Ten minutes later Peter and Darcy were down in the garage, Peter went straight to the Bugatti, Darcy’s favorite car.

“Where cha doing squirt?” she asked him.

“I'm getting in the car, duh!”

“Good for you, but you ain't getting to school then, cause I'm taking the Harley.”

Peter laughed “dad’s gonna kill you.”

“Eh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.”

“Fry is probably telling him right now.”

“No, she loves me. Don't you Fry?”

“Always boss.”

“Why is it that you call her boss and not me?” Peter asked

“You’ll be boss when you can hack through dads coding.”

“Hmm, I hate you, I already did that remember? I was grounded forever,” Peter pouted.

“Correction, hack dads coding and don't get caught,” responded Darcy with the signature Stark smirk, Peter maturely stuck out his tongue out.

They pulled out of the garage and were in Midtown high in less than ten minutes because Darcy drove like a maniac. When they finally came to a stop, Peter jumped out into the ground as if his life depended on it.

“Thank Jesus Mary and Joseph, I'm alive. I'm alive.”

“Stop being such a baby Parker,” Darcy said as she started the ignition

“Shut up, or I'm telling dad.”

“You’re such a tattletale, I should have left you at the tower.”

“Love you too sis,” Peter said rolling his eyes

“Bye squirt,” she shouted as she pulled away.

As Peter entered the school he heard someone shouting his name “Peter, there you are!” Ned was out of breath, he'd probably run from the train station.

“Hey Ned, how was the weekend?”

“Good, I got the Millennium Falcon. Do you want to come to my house and build it after school?” 

“Sure, I’ll have to ask May first though.” 

May was his fake guardian's name because for the world Peter Stark didn't exist, for that matter none of the Stark offspring did, and there were three of them.

 


	2. Peter's secret & a field trip home. Part 2

Chap 2.

It had been a nice day for Peter. He had handed all his homework, avoided Flash, and his chemistry teacher was going to announce this year's field trip location. As he entered the classroom and waited for the class to start, he could feel the expectation in the air, everyone wanted to know where they were going. Mr. Warren entered and smiled. “Good afternoon class.”

Everyone was expecting him to start with the field trip information, but they were wrong, and Mr. Warren proceeded to teach his usual class.  
Peter was bored, he had learned about ionic bonds years ago, so he half listened while writing some equations for his webs.  
He wanted to make a web that was stronger but that could be compressed more so that he would store more in his web shooters.

“Mr. Parker! Am I boring you?” Mr. Warren asked with a strained voice.

“Not at all, sir. I'm taking notes,” he lied.

“If you're paying attention, tell me what bond and which element is missing in this molecule to make it a trimethylamine N-oxide?”

He looked at the board and sighed in relief, he knew the answer. However, his teacher thought he was sighing in annoyance and shouted. “DETENTION Mr. Parker and next time pay attention”

“But sir, I do know the answer, it's missing both the oxygen and the nitrogen. The oxygen and the C3H’s are connected to the nitrogen with simple bonds,” he exclaimed in one breath. Mr. Warren didn't look happy but didn't say anything.

“Hey Penis,” he had been too optimistic at the beginning of the class, this day was awful, but he ignored Flash.

“Penis, I know you can hear me.”

“What do you want Flash?”

“Mr. Parker!” Mr. Warren seemed to be very angry this time. “see me after class,” Flash just smirked and snickered behind him.

“Ok, class I know you're excited about the field trip, this year we are going to… wait for it… Stark tower!!”

“WHAT!” exclaimed Peter.

“What is it, Parker? Are you afraid that everyone discovers about your fake internship?”

“Mr. Thompson,” warned the teacher.

“I need you to bring the permission slip signed by Friday, otherwise you're not going.”

Peter was not happy, he knew that his family would love to embarrass him. His mom wouldn't be able to stop his father, his sister and his little brother from doing something, and even less his aunts and uncles. But despite all of this, he was still excited as he had never seen the tower from a visitor’s perspective.  
When all the class had left, he approached Mr.Warren’s desk apprehensively.

“You asked to see me after class sir?”

“Yes Mr. Parker, this is the third time this month I've had to give you a detention for not paying attention, and were not even in the middle of October. This is why I cannot allow you to go on this field trip.”

“Bu-but Mr.Warren I have good grades, and an--,” Before he could finish the teacher interrupted.

“I cannot reward you for this disruptive behavior, Peter. I know you are very intelligent but I can't allow you to be disrespectful. Next time I give you a detention I'll have to send you to the principal’s office.”

“I know Mr. Warren, is just that I've not been getting much sleep with my internship (Which was true, he had been going on patrol until 3am, but his parents didn't know this, and Friday promised that she wouldn't rat him out.) and if I don't go, everyone will think that I have been lying about the internship.”

“You have to stop lying Peter, everyone knows that there are no internships at stark industries and even less for high school students,” Mr. Warren said harshly.  
Peter was shocked, he knew his classmates thought he had been lying, but his teacher? What reason would he have to lie about an internship? Well, he knew he was lying because he didn't actually have an internship, but he was the owner’s son, so the lie was not that far off.

Peter nodded silently to his professor's words. He was angry and frustrated, and there was nothing he could do about it. He left the building distractedly, not even noticing how Flash and his friends were snickering behind him. They had heard everything Mr. Warren had said to him.

 

Outside, Happy was waiting for him in one of his father's most inconspicuous cars.

“Hey uncle Happy,” Peter said dejectedly as he got in the car, the driver looked weirdly at him.

“Are you alright Pete?”

“yup.”

Even if happy didn't believe him, he kept quiet.

When they arrived at the tower, Happy stopped the car in front of the lobby entrance. “this is your stop kid, I have to pick up your brother from Karate.”

“Hmp, ok. Why is Harley taking that class? I thought aunt Nat was teaching him”

“She is, but SHIELD is sending her on a mission, and she needs me to pick Harley up, so get out.”

“Ok, ok I’m going,” Peter grumbled as he got out of the car.

He smiled at the security guard as he passed him, there were two lines of people waiting to enter the tower, the employees and the visitors. This is why he hated coming inside this way. If he went to the employees' line, he had to wait for everyone to scan their Entrance Pass and be checked for non-authorised materials, and the visitors were worse because the line was longer. It was a slow process.

 

 

If he had known what was coming, he would have stayed outside longer. When he arrived at the penthouse, his mother was waiting for him. Her face was contorted in a disappointed frown, and his father was hiding his smirk behind a coffee cup.

"Peter Anthony Stark, what is the meaning of this," Pepper Stark had a tablet at hand, and on it, a very recent e-mail from his Chemistry teacher. "three detentions in two weeks? You're grounded. You're coming home straight from school every day. No Spiderman, No Shuri, No lab time," at the last one, both he and his father exclaimed in anguish.

"Pep, Isn't that a bit harsh? I'll make sure that he works harder in the labs but don't take away science family time." Tony said, giving her his best puppy sad look  
Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband, sometimes she felt as if she had four children instead of three. "Fine, but you both will have to help the interns with... paperwork."

"NOOOO," his father shouted in distress as he ran away from the room mumbling about sadistic wives. Both Peter and Pepper ignored him, used to his dramatic ways. Both Peter and Pepper ignored him, used to his dramatic ways.

"Pete, I know you love chemistry, what is going on? You're not even allowed to go on this field trip, which let me tell you, I allowed only because it was your school."

Peter wanted to explain that it hadn't been his fault, that Flash was provoking him, but he couldn't. He knew that if his parents found out that he was being bullied, they would storm the school, and kill Flash and his teachers for not doing anything about it.

He ended up saying "I don't know mom," and Pepper was not happy about it.

"Fine Peter, just go to your room. If you decide to tell me, I'm all ears"


End file.
